1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape for a slide fastener, and more particularly to a reflecting warp-knit slide fastener tape whose element-attaching marginal portion is restricted in warpwise stretchability by specifying the substances and individual warp-knitting patterns of knitting yarns and in which one or more reflective cords as of a light-reflective material are knitted in a portion contiguously inside of and along the element-attaching marginal portion. The presence of this resulting reflecting portion can be seen even from a distant place as It reflects light illuminated especially at night.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-135390 discloses a slide fastener tape in which a retroreflecting sheet is attached to a local portion of the tape surface. Republic of China Patent No. 284984 discloses a retroreflecting slide fastener tape in which a retroreflective strip is knitted contiguously to and along an element-attaching marginal portion by every several weft yarns so as to extend warpwise in a meandering pattern such as to be exposed alternately to front and rear surfaces of the tape.
In the retroreflecting slide fastener tape of the first-named publication, since the retroreflective sheet is attached to the front surface of the tape using an adhesive means, there is a fear that such retroreflective sheet might be peeled off the tape while the slide fastener is in use, so that an effective and reliable reflective feature cannot be retained for a long term, thus resulting in only an inadequate durability.
In the retroreflecting slide fastener tape of the second-named publication, although the retroreflective strip would not be peeled off the tape, the same retroreflective strip would tend to suffer possible damages, if exposed to the front tape surface to an elongated extent, as the retroreflective strip is merely woven at regular distances by weft yarns. And if the retroreflective strip is exposed to the front tape surface to only a limited extent, it would be impossible to expect a continuous high-definition reflecting feature. Further, due to its relatively complex woven structure, the tape portion in which the retroreflective strip is woven would be thick and rigid.